User blog:Anguished Cries/Hunters of Artemis
The snow crunched under your feet as you ran. Howls echoed across the tundra, sending chills down your spine. You tripped over a rock jutting out of the snow. Stumbling to your feet, you continued to run, knowing they weren't far behind. An arrow whisked past your ear, scratching it. Your hand flew to your bloody ear, clutching it as you ran. Then you heard howling from in front of you. Leaping out of hiding from behind large boulders, several women ran towards the men hunting you. They had wolves following them, reaching ahead to take on the mens' dogs. The women were graceful and elegant as the descended on the men, arrows piercing then through the chest, spears being embedded in their legs. You blinked and suddenly the fight was over. The men lay on the ground, blood spilling out of their wounds. The wolves had pinned the dogs and were looking up at the women. A tall lady with long, black hair stepped up to you. Without quite knowing why, you dropped to your knees, your head bowing. The women laughed gently. Her laugh sounded musical and sweet, like little icicles bumping into each other. "Rise, young warrior." The women stretched out a hand. You took it and she pulled you to your feet. "Do you know who I am?" You shook your head. "Hmm, mortals are beginning to forget their origins.... I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt and the moon. And these are my hunters." She waved a hand at the many women behind her. "Thank you for saving me. I was afraid they would capture me again." Your voice shook as you spoke. Artemis nodded solemnly. "Men are selfish, ignorant creatures. They think only about themselves." You nodded. She looked at you, surprised. "You do not like men?" She inquired. "No ma'am, I do not. If it were up to me, all men on earth would be sentenced to execution." Artemis laughed again. "Well then, may I ask you of your name?" You answered. She nodded. "____, how would you feel about joining my hunters? It is not a difficult task. You give an oath of loyalty to me and then I give you quests. The senior hunters will train you in their ways and when they decide you are skilled enough for a quest, they tell me. So, what is your answer, ____?" You thought for a moment. Then answered. "I would be obliged, your Majesty." "Kneel, young Hunter. And repeat these words after me: 'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join The Hunt.'" You repeated the words solemnly. When finished, Artemis nodded. "I will assign you a senior Hunter to train you." She looked among the ranks of her Hunters. "Tavia, you will be ____'s mentor. You know what I expect of you." Tavia nodded. "Good. Welcome to The Hunt, ____!" Artemis proclaimed. Name: Username: What are you? (Hunter or Wolf?): Oath (Oath will be below this): Picture of your character: "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join The Hunt." Category:Blog posts